The desire to create Artificial Intelligence (AI) has existed for over 60 years. The goal of AI is to deliver human-like information processing capabilities in a computer in an artificial way. Specifically, attempts to create AI have involved programming a computer in an arbitrary manner selected by an engineer to attempt to accomplish specific processing tasks.